


Unexpected company

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meeting for the first time, Sad Clarke, Trapped Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Bellamy’s co-workers lock him inside the shop and leave him there all night. He’s not surprised, It’s not the first time they do it anyway. What he doesn’t expect is to meet a lovely young girl and her to him company all night till his boss finally let him out.





	Unexpected company

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not beta’ed, so I’m sorry for any mistakes! I couldn’t wait to share it with you! :D Forgive me, I’m weak :P

Bellamy is in the changing room, getting in with everyday clothes after work, exhausted and very hungry. It’s nine and he still has to go grab something for dinner and then head home. What he hates the most though is that he has to ride his bike to do all that and he can barely walk after three hours of bar-tending and six hours of fixing other people’s bikes.

“Hey, Blake. You ready?” Dax says, bringing him back from his thoughts as he throws his backpack on his back, ready to leave.

“Give me five” Bellamy asks, taking his jacket out of his backpack and puts it on. He still has to put on his shoes and collect all his stuff from the bathroom his boss let them use.

Dax nods and leaves him alone. With a sigh, Bellamy sits on the middle bench and bends over to put his shoes on. Before he can tie his lashes, he hears the shutters crashing down closed and snaps.

“Hey!” he yells, running towards the front, almost tripping on his lashes. “Dax!” he calls and starts hitting the shutter with the side of his fists, “Open up! Please!”

“Sorry, Blake.” he hears his co-worker laugh from the other side, “I gonna go, my friends are waiting for me.” 

Bellamy presses his lips together in order to keep himself calm and slides down to the floor, knowing that Dax has already walked away. After a few moments, he starts hitting his head back against the shutters, cursing for not seeing it coming since they already did it two times this month. 

He doesn’t understand what’s so funny about it, why they do it anyway. Maybe the like showing him that they are better than him, that even if he told his boss, he wouldn’t do anything to them and he would probably lose his job on top of it.

So, for the third time, he will have to wait for them to come in the morning and unlock the shop, let him out. _Not big deal_ , he tells himself, _only 10 hours locked in this cold shop, without food and surrounded by machines, mechanic parts, broken cars and bikes._

He swallows and folds his legs on his chest, letting his head fall on them and hugs himself. He hates the turn his life took, but in the same time, he wouldn’t change anything.

—

Clarke’s so angry with her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, that she literally doesn’t even know where she’s heading. She had a fight with her mother earlier today and decided to go over at her boyfriend’s, prepare him dinner to welcome him warmly after his long trip to Mt. Weather only to find him with another woman in bed.

What upset her the most, wasn’t the fact that Finn was seeing another woman but the fact that he was actually cheating on the other girl with her. After that, everything was pretty much a blur.

She knew she didn’t want to talk to anyone, didn’t want to go home and see her mother again and she definitely didn’t want to get drunk and do something with will regret the next morning. So that’s how she finds herself roaming in the city, choosing to walk through every dangerous alleyway that comes her way till she can’t feel anything from the cold.

Her phones starts ringing and Clarke wipes the tears she didn’t realize she was crying, fishing her phone from her bag. She reads Finn’s name and her instinct tell her to throw the phone in the nearest trash can and lose his number forever but she decides against it. She just turns it off and throws it in her bag again.

“Fuck off, Finn” she tells herself and puts her hands inside her pockets again and keeps walking.

She doesn’t make it a few feet away when suddenly she hears a voice, “Hello? Is someone out there?”

Clarke stills, eyes open wide and her heart starts speeding up. Fuck, she thinks and swallows hard.

“Hello? I need help! I’m locked inside here” someone yells and it is followed by someone banging. Clarke screams when the shutters next to her rustle loudly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” the male voice apologizes from the other side of the shutters.

Clarke swallows, not knowing if she should call for help or run away. She stands there, starring at the shutters.

“Hello? You still there?” the man asks. He sounds so desperate, it breaks her heart.

“Yes! I’m here” Clarke finds the courage to answer, taking a step forward, “Are you okay?”

There is silence for a moment but she gets a reply quickly, “Yes, I am okay.”

“Are you hurt?” she asks then, wondering if she still has time to run away, because this breaks every promise she gave her dad not to talk to strangers when she was a child.

“No, I’m fine.” the man says, “Do you have a phone?”

“Yes, I’m gonna call for help, okay? You stay here.” Clarke takes her phone out and presses the button to turn it on again.

“I’m locked inside, it’s not like I can go anywhere, anyway” he tries to joke but it only makes Clarke roll her eyes. “Hey, don’t call the cops.” he tells her a moment later.

She frowns and stares at the shutters, “Why not?”

“Because- it’s a joke, my friends locked me in here because… because I won a bet” he lies, terribly someone would say, “I just want you to call my sister. She expects me to be home and she will be worried if I don’t show up. My phone is out of battery, can you call her for me? Let her know what is going on?”

Clarke frowns, wondering what kind of friends this man has and what is so funny about it. But it’s no her place to wonder, “Alright, as you wish.” she agrees and asks him for his sister’s number.

The phone rings only one time people a girl picks it up.

“Bellamy?!” she sounds panicked.

“Uhm, hello? I’m Clarke.” she introduce herself, “I’m calling to inform you that your brother-”

“Is he okay?! Where is he?!”

Clarke swallows, “He’s fine. He wants me to tell you that he won’t make it home tonight. And that you shouldn’t worry, he’s okay.”

“Where is he, can I talk to him?” the girl requests, which is perfectly normal.

“Unfortunately, no. His friends locked him inside a workshop, some kind of joke- I don’t understand.” Clarke explains and she’s mentally putting this moment on her list with the most awkward and weird situations of her life.

“Not again…” she hears the girl murmurs on the other side. “Tell him I will be there is half an hour.”

Clarke turns to the man and tells him the news from his sister.

“No! Tell her to stay home and go to bed. It’s too late for her to walk alone. I’ll be okay.”

She rolls her eyes and repeats what she was told to say. After a few moments of arguing, they convinced the young sister to stay home.

“Thank you” the man says and she hears him slide on the floor again, “Good night”

Clarke stares at where she believes the man is. It makes her sad to think he’s stuck there, all alone, having nothing to do till his friends come and let him out. That’s when a stupid idea crosses her mind.

“Hey” she says, “Do you want some company?”

“What? No- I mean…” he stops himself, “It’s too late, I’m sure you have somewhere else to be. Don’t worry about me.”

Clarke smiles to herself, “I had a bad fight with my mother this morning and then I found out my ex-boyfriend what cheating on his girlfriend with me… Believe me, I have nothing better to do.”

“That’s messed up” he says lowly.

Clarke nods, “Tell me about it.” she sighs and slides down to the pavement.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Clarke.” she says.

First, they talk about Clarke’s ex-boyfriend, agreeing that he’s a douche-bag for using her like that. Bellamy grabs the opportunity to comment on Clarke, saying that even though he hasn’t seen her before, she sounds like a great person that totally doesn’t deserve to be treated like that and Clarke tells him the same and that his friends don’t deserve him either. He never tells her the truth though and he feels some guilty but it’s for the best because he doesn’t feel like talking about them anyway.

After that, Clarke asks about his sister. How old she is and if he has any other siblings, his family in general. He tells her all about Octavia but hides the truth behind his mother’s death and how he now raises his sister all by himself. He only reveals that he’s working two jobs and that he wants to be a teacher but at the moment he needs to help his family.

Clarke empathize him, knowing how hard it is to do something you don’t like because someone else wants you to. She tells him how her mother always wanted her to be a doctor like her but all she likes is drawing and listening to music. He figures that’s why they had a fight that day.

Two hours pass like that, with them talking about their messes up life in the middle of the night, a wall separating them for good.

“Maybe you’re cold enough to go home now?” Bellamy asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Clarke shakes her head even though he can’t see her, “Nah, I like it here. It’s true, I can’t feel my butt anymore, but…” she doesn’t finish her sentence, just bends her legs and opens her bag, taking out her sketch book.

“Clarke-”

“Describe how you look” she says, setting the sketchbook on her lap and holding her pencil in one hand.

“Excuse me?” Bellamy asks confused.

“Me and my father used to do this when I was young” she tells him, that being the first time she brings him up. “He would describe the face of some criminal over the phone when he had to work late and I would show him what I sketched when he would come back the other day.”

Bellamy laughs, “Only criminals?”

“Yeah… he… he was a police officer” she takes a deep breath, “he was shot two years ago, lasted only a few hours after the incident” she pauses, “I barely had time to say goodbye.”

Bellamy stays silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. She doesn’t blame him, she wouldn’t know either if she were in his place. Then she hears him move on the other side, “I’m sorry” he whispers, “He must have been a great father.”

Clarke nods, “He was… and I miss him a lot.”

“I’m sure he’s looking at you from up there and is proud of who you are now”

She swallows, “I really hope so… I’m doing my best.”

After that Clarke stays silent and Bellamy can’t tell if she’s crying or not. He hopes she doesn’t but gives her some time anyway.

“So, how are we going to do this? Will you write my description down and then sketch me or you will be sketching as I describe my pretty face.” Bellamy asks, trying to cheer her up a bit.

It works because she hears Clarke giggle, “Pretty face huh?”

“Well, that what my sister says… That I’m a good looking man and that I deserve the kindest girl in the world.” he jokes.

Clarke giggles again, “Well, I don’t know how you look… yet. But I will have to agree with your sister. You seem like a nice guy who deserves love and happiness.”

Bellamy feels himself blushing and it’s the first time he’s thankful Clarke can’t see him. “Thank you… You too by the way.”

She doesn’t reply, instead she blows hot air on her hands to warm them up and gets ready to sketch, “So, first of all tell me about the shape of your face and your hair.” and just like that, Bellamy starts describing himself.

The time passes very quickly, with Clarke sketching on one side of the shutter while Bellamy is talking from the other. They don’t even realize when the sun starts to come out, Bellamy is the first to point out that it’s almost morning and tries to convince Clarke to leave before his assholes hypothetical friends come to open the shop.

She gives him some stupid excuse that her sketch is not finished and she needs to add some final details when they both hear a familiar voice.

“Clarke?” a man asks, surprised to see her outside his workshop.

“Marcus?” Clarke asks as surprised as Marcus is, “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to asks you the same thing actually. Do you know your mother has gone crazy? Where have you been all night?”

Clarke stands up and closes her sketch book, not wanting him to see Bellamy’s face, “I… I was here.”

Marcus frowns, “Here? What were you doing outside my shop?”

Again, it’s Clarke’s turn to copy his confused face, “Your shop?”

“Yes, this is my-”

“Mr. Kane?” Bellamy calls from the other side, “It’s Bellamy.”

Marcus stares at the shutter, now super confused, “Bellamy? What- what are you doing in there?” without further delay, he takes out his keys and opens the lock, pushing the shutter up to reveal the exhausted man on the inside

“Are you okay?” he asks, patting Bellamy on the shoulder. But he doesn’t get any answer. Instead he finds his employee staring at his girlfriend’s daughter and her staring back at him. “You two know each other?” he asks.

“Something like that.” Bellamy smiles and runs his fingers through his curly hair in order to fix them. He doesn’t want to look like a mess in front of Clarke.

Marcus turns to the girl, “Clarke? Do you want to explain what is going on?”

Bellamy takes a step forward and starts telling their story to his boss. Five minutes later, they both are in Marcus’ car, driving them home. Clarke took the front seat while Bellamy sat in the back where they managed to squeeze in his bike too. The older man wouldn’t let Bellamy ride his bike home after such a horrible night, insisted on dropping them both at their houses. He didn’t give them any other choice to be honest.

First they stop at Clarke’s house and Bellamy tries really hard to remember her address. They say their goodbyes, Bellamy thanks her for the company once again and they promise to see each other soon.

Once they leave Clarke, Marcus drives Bellamy and asks him what really happened. The young man figures that he deserves to know what the others did to him so he tells him the truth. Marcus gives him the day off and once they get his bike out from the back seats, he sneaks in his palm a small paper with a phone number on it.

“Call her” he whispers and without saying anything else, he makes his way to the driver’s seat. He hears someone calling Bellamy as he drives away and smiles when he sees him through the mirror hugging who must be his younger sister.

Later that day, he finds out from Abby that Bellamy called Clarke and asked her out to thank her for keeping him company all night. She also tells him she had never see her daughter being so excited for anything after her father’s death.

Lost story short, Clarke wasn’t back when Marcus left the Griffin house.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr too. come and say hello! (@bellarkestories)


End file.
